The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor 2/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the thirty-eighth episode of Happy Peep "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor 2". Plot (In the sea of Antarctica, crabs were walking and tickling other crabs. In the surface, Paulet Island is the home of the penguins where penguins make their nests and have chicks. In the cliff where the elders are.) *Joselito: Hey Timo. *Timo: Yes master. *Joselito: Good morning to you. What a nice day. *Timo: Yes. What can we do about Esequiel? *Joselito: Esequiel? He's a wannabe tickle inventor. His tickle machine was a sucess! *Timo: Sure. My son is smarter than all the penguins around. *Joselito: I wish, Josesito can be one of them. (In the trash site of Paulet Island, adelie penguin chicks were working on the trash and taking things off and putting them in the water) *Esequiel: Gosh, i wish this place is new. *Josesito: Me too Esequiel. Mr. Leandro is not happy with the trash site like all day. *Esequiel: I wish i can name a place that i would want to be. *Josesito: Adelie-Land? *Esequiel: No, there is already a penguin land. *Josesito: How about Trailwood? *Esequiel: Trailwood? Yes. That's a good name. *Josesito: My friend. Look at the trash, we will make this place a masterpiece. I would be very impressed about this. *Esequiel: Yes. It's over now. (Esequiel kicks the trash pile and goes into the water) *Esequiel: Boom! *Josesito: Yes. (Years later, fireworks are hitting in the sky as the adelie penguins return from their graduation party) *Announcer: MR. LEANDRO WAS ONCE A VILLAIN, BUT HE HAD DESTROYED EVERYTHING HE HAD DONE BUT NOW, ESEQUIEL WILL BECOME THE NEW LEADER OF ADELIE INVENTIONS CORP. *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: Goodbye Super Red Laser Gun 6780, old friend. (Esequiel destroyed the Super Red Laser Gun 6780 with his Super Laser Gun 19000) *Josesito: That invention was a bad idea. *Esequiel: Yeah. It sucked. *Timo: So Esequiel, your new life has begun. *Esequiel: I know. *Elder 1: So my friend, you saved Adelie-Land for good. *Esequiel: Yeah. I'm the protector of the island. Where's Charles? *Elder 2: Charles? Was he with you all the time? *Esequiel: Yes. I never seen him at all. *Charles: Yeah, you didn't tell me that you were performing. *Esequiel: I know. You cheered for me, right? *Charles: Yes. That a good day to you sir. *Esequiel: For everyone on Paulet Island, we are going to build new places and new homes in the future of Antarctica. We will also have more people coming over to our island. *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: Yeah. Who's with me? *Josesito: I'm with you. *Esequiel: You know it Josesito. You asked for it. *Josesito: Woo hoo. *Esequiel: Let's rebrand this island right now. *Charles: Wait a minute, why rebrand? *Esequiel: We can make this place a community. More people can come and everyone will be welcomed *Charles: Like we're famous? *Esequiel: Yeah. *Josesito: I hope i become leader someday. *Esequiel: This time, it's time to rock and roll with a new world. *Josesito: Oh yeah, let's see about that. *Charles: What? (Moments later, Trailwood is about to be built) *Esequiel: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Trailwood! *Everyone: *cheers* *Charles: Wow, it's so beautiful. *Esequiel: Yeah my friend. I wanted you to come to show you your new home. *Charles: A new home for what? (At Charles' trailer home) *Esequiel: Welcome to your trailer house. *Charles: Wow. *Esequiel: It's all new for you. *Charles: Oh yeah, i'm inside! *Esequiel: Dude, wait! (Inside of the trailer house) *Charles: Why it's so cold? *Esequiel: It's just the way it is. You gotta pay bills for that. *Charles: Uggghhhhhhh. The bills! The bills man. *Esequiel: No one likes bills. We gotta pay them everyday like taxes. *Charles: Ride a tax car? *Esequiel: No. Taxes. Just like your bill. Oh, your room is right there and it comes with a bathroom with a toilet all bulit for you. *Charles: Where's the food? *Esequiel: All the fish is for you my friend. You love fish, right? *Charles: Oh yeah. Fish is my baby. *Esequiel: Jeez, there's a guest room as well. *Charles: I don't need no guests! No guests allowed! *Esequiel: Well, if you have a mate, you can have a kid and the kid will sleep in the guest room. *Charles: He or she will be no guest. *Esequiel: You can have two kids if you want, right? I know most adelies have two kids instead of just one. The emperors get like one egg of a kid. *Charles: That doesn't matter. Who the heck cares? *Esequiel: Come outside, there's more to explore. *Charles: Fine. (Outside of Trailwood) *Charles: Whoa, it's the same place. *Esequiel: I know. We're just getting started, okay? *Charles: Yeah man, you make me nervous. *Esequiel: I didn't make you nervous. *Charles: Of course you did. *Esequiel: Well i'm sorry. *Charles: Don't even try to do it again. *Esequiel: It's okay. *Josesito: Hey guys. *Esequiel: Oh hey Josesito, what's up? *Josesito: Looking good. How the new house? *Esequiel: It's a trailer home and it's looking perfect. *Charles: All clean for the new life. *Esequiel: Yeah buddy. *Josesito: Guess what, we gotta pay bills. *Charles: What? *Josesito: Bills, man. We gotta pay bills. *Charles: Oh hell no. I'm no paying no bills. *Esequiel: We have to pay bills. This is what life is. *Charles: Well i'm not doing it. *Esequiel: Come on Charles, it's the house way of paying. *Charles: Oh no, no way i'm going to pay up the bills. *Esequiel: We have to. It's part of the island rules. *Charles: Screw bills. *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: What did you say? *Charles: Um.......screw the bills. *Esequiel: No man, we gotta pay them. It's part of the island's rules. You don't wanna lose your home, don't you. *Charles: Oh hell no. *Josesito: Then you gotta pay up the bills. *Charles: Not the paper. *Esequiel: It's just a tiny paper of bill. You gotta pay them man. It's the island rules. *Charles: Whatever. *Esequiel: Paying time. *Charles: Ugh. *Josesito: Come on boy, we don't have all day. *Charles: Fine, i'll pay. *Josesito: Ah, that's a bit good. *Charles: Done. *Josesito: Very good. *Esequiel: I think you're on a roll. *Charles: Thanks a lot. *Esequiel: You wouldn't call it a day, will ya? *Charles: No. *Esequiel: Nah, we're playing with you. *Charles: God darn it. *Josesito: But we got bills. *Esequiel: And we gotta pay them. *Charles: Whatever, pay bills, save better. *Esequiel: You got that right! MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Chapters